


Maman

by kaikoanoa



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Battle, F/M, Family Secrets, Good and Evil, Identity Reveal, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Secrets, The Agreste Family, War, mama agreste - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-11-17 10:44:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11273856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaikoanoa/pseuds/kaikoanoa
Summary: Adrien hadn't planned on discovering what he had, but there was no turning back. His father lied.His mother could be back in Paris.





	1. a. archives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He lied.

They say that strict parents make sneaky children.

But Gabriel Agreste wasn't just strict. He was the epitome of austere. The word _uptight_ personified. Look in the dictionary for punctilious, you'll find a photo of him. On top of that, he was extremely overprotective and secretive.

That just made Adrien's case worse.

He snuck around to hang out with his best friend, Nino, who he was specifically banned from seeing ever again. He snuck around to watch anime which he was told not to cause it will rot his brain. Oh, he also snuck around to save Paris as a vigilante superhero dressed as a black cat.

In conclusion, he snuck around a lot. Shirking around and rifling through his father's stuff was probably at the top of the no-no list, right under being Chat Noir.

Alas, he was a closeted rebel with a hankering for adrenaline.

So what did he do? He snuck into his father's office in the dead of night. To do what? He had no clue.

He scanned the dim room, the only light being a sliver of moonlight spilled into the room, not enough to ignite the fiery hues of the large paintings adorning the walls, but enough to navigate.

Most of the Agreste household was modern. Minimalistic, with white walls, sleek dark gray furniture, and big abstract canvas art.

The only room that differed was Gabriel's office. It had a wooden table, padded wooden chair, actual framed paintings on the walls. It was somewhat... homey.

Adrien carefully lowered himself into Gabriel's very traditional and very expensive burgundy executive's chair.

His hands slid over the smooth mahogany desk top and down to the drawers, most of which were locked, except the one of the bottom left. He slowly pulled it open and was greeted by an overwhelming stack of alphabetized manila folders.

He pulled out the ' _A_ ' folder. The front page had big black lettering reading _A. Archives_.

He opened it up to the first page and scanned it but he didn't recognize any of the words. They were written in a different language.

Well, he did understand one word. His mothers name.

He flipped through the file and snapped pictures with his smartphone.

Anything in Gabriel's possession that mentioned her was of interest to Adrien. Especially eerie files written in a different language.

He came across a dark, blurry photo of what looked to be a woman in a black hoodie. Strands of her blonde hair were barely visible, but definitely there. The date written on the back read _April 20th, 2017_ along with his mothers initals, _A. A._ , and the words ' _sighting #6_ '.

Adrien's brow furrowed and he realized something with wide eyes.

The search for his mother was never called off.

His father lied to him!

...But why?

A door slammed somewhere outside the office and his heart jumped. He quickly but quietly shoved the file back into the drawer and closed it up before mumbling for his transformation and heading for the window.

He tried to open it but it was locked and he knew if he tried again, the alarm would go off. He cursed beneath his breath as heard the unmistakable sound of Oxford's nearing the door.

As the handle shook, he leapt and clung to the darkest corner of the ceiling. He held his breathe and his father stepped into the room.

Gabriel took at his desk, a Bluetooth in his ear, and logged onto his computer.

"Are you sure?" He spoke in a hushed tone and clicked around. "Yes, I got it."

Chat Noir squinted to see his computer screen. It was a photo similar to the one he saw in the file. Gabriel printed it off and slipped it into the _A. Archives_ file.

He pulled a key from the pocket of his slacks and locked it back up. He slipped the key into his right pocket of his red slacks.

"Call me immedietly if you find anything else." Gabriel told the caller. He pressed a finger to his Bluetooth and left the office.

Chat Noir held his place for a few moments more before dropping to the ground and fleeing the room as fast as he could. He raced up to his room and detransformed.

"Who was he on the phone with?" He wondered aloud, slipping into his pajamas.

Plagg flew over and dug around on the floor for some Camembert. "Probably someone from the search party."

Adrien raked a hand through his hair and flopped down onto his bed. "Whoever they are, they must have a lead on mom or else father wouldn't bother talking to them."

"You get ahold of your father's phone records, maybe you could find them." Plagg suggested, swallowing a wedge of cheese.

He sat up. "If _Gabriel Agreste_ and friends haven't found her, what makes you think _I_ can?"

"Um, you're _Chat Noir_. Not to mention you have Ladybug to help you."

He waved him off. "I can't bother her with this."

"Yes, you can." Plagg said obviously. "She's your partner and she loves and cares for you."

Adrien was silent for a moment. "Okay, let's say we manage to find this person. Then what?"

"We find your mom."

"There's a few steps missing in that plan."

"We can't really refine a plan until we find this guy and get some more information. We'll have to work from there."

Adrien shook his head. "I don't know about this, Plagg."

"Why?" He demanded. "What's holding you back? You certainly won't find her if you don't try."

They stared at one another for a moment then Adrien screwed his eyes shut and sighed. "Alright. I'll do it."

"First things first, you're gonna tell Marinette." His kwami told him slowly. "You're not doing this alone."

"Fine." He agreed reluctantly.

"Second," Plagg pulled a notepad and pen from the desk drawer and scribbled away. "we get those phone records."

"How do we do that?"

"Either we wait another three weeks for the bill, since his just came, or hack his provider's website."

"And how do we do that?"

"We don't. We have someone else do it. But I don't know where to find a hacker-for-hire."

"I have a classmate, Max Kanté. He's pretty good with computers."

"Perfect."

"So tomorrow at school I'll tell Marinette what's going on, then I'll talk to Max."

"Sounds like a plan."

Adrien clambered beneath his covers. He laid still and gazed at the ceiling above him.

He had a plan and he had Marinette, Plagg, and Tikki with him.

It just felt so different to finally be doing something about his mother's disappearance. He remembered his father telling him to stay put when the police first showed up to investigate.

Anytime he asked about it, he was told not to worry. To just focus on his studies. To leave it to the adults.

And he had.

But not anymore.


	2. phone records

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter song: I Would Do Anything for You- Foster the People

Adrien waited for Marinette at the base of the steps at school.

Spreading sunrise, pinkish glow, clouds tinted, colors spread across the sky announcing the new day, oranges and reds painted across the clouds. Such a beautiful scene for such an apprehensive morning

He tapped his foot anxiously. Whatever this mystery led to would either change everything, or nothing. It'd either be integral or an absolute waste of time. Both outcomes terrified him.

The school's warning bell rang and she came booking it down the street from the bakery, pigtails flying. He chuckled and jogged along side her to their class.

"You don't have to risk being late to wait for me, you know." She told him as they entered the room.

"I want to." He said. They took their seats and the final bell reverberated throughout the building followed by a wave of classroom doors being shut.

"Why?" She asked.

"I love the thrill of just barely making it to class." He joked and she just shook her head.

He wanted to see her. That was why. She was what got him up and kept him going. He hadn't just been saying it when he told her she has his mother's eyes. Sure, hers were a summer-sky blue and his mothers were an emerald green, but they both gave him the same warm feeling inside that melted all his worries and fears.

Mrs. Bustier told everyone to get out their tablets and began to scribble on the board.  
  


 

 

Usually, the squad ate lunch together at a local restaurant, but today Alya and Nino both had lunch detention. Alya had dragged the boy out in the rain for a supposed akuma attack and they both got a cold and missed a test that they now had to make up.

Adrien found that convenient since he needed to talk to Marinette privately anyway. Not that he didn't trust them with the information about his mom and all, but he didn't want to bother them and besides, he and his Lady work better alone.

They made their way up to the house where Sabine had lunch ready and set on the table for them.

"Where's the squad?" She asked, greeting Adrien with a quick hug as they walked in.

"Got a cold from Ladyblogging in the rain again. She dragged Nino down with her this time." Her daughter answered.

"Ah." Sabine nodded. "How have you been, Adrien?"

"Amazing. That world history tutoring from Marinette really helped. I aced the test."

"Lucky that was the subject you needed help in." Marinette quipped. "That's the only subject that I don't."

Sabine glared disapprovingly and bopped her daughter on the head with a dish towel playfully.

"I'd better get back to the bakery. I'll leave you two alone."

"Thanks for lunch. Love you." The teens called in unison.

"Love you too." They took a seat the bar and watched Sabine disappear downstairs.

"Adrien needs to talk to you." Plagg tattled as he and Tikki flew out in front of them and sat on the table.

His holder glared at him, unamused.

Marinette glanced between the kwami and Adrien. "About what?"

"Well," He sighed. "I snuck into my dad's office last night."

She rose an eyebrow and took a bite of her food. "Any particular reason why?"

"I just wanted to do something rebellious for once."

"Besides, I don't know, secretly fighting supervillains and saving Paris every now and then?" She giggled behind her hand.

He rolled his eyes but chuckled along. "Yeah. I mean, my dad has so many secrets, I wanted in on one. I-I don't know."

"It's okay. Continue."

"Anyway, I found a little more than I meant to."

Tikki cocked her head.

"I looked through one of his drawers and found a folder labeled the  _A. Archives._ Inside were a bunch papers written in a different language and then a few pictures of what looks like my mother in a black hoodie. When I was in there last night, I heard him coming and transformed and hid in the corner. He was on the phone with this guy who emailed him another sighting of her."

"What does it mean?"

"Father never called off the search my mom."

Marinette choked on her sandwich.

"What?!" She and Tikki exclaimed in unison.

"Apparently, he still has search parties out. And there have been recent sightings of her." Plagg added.

"And he didn't tell you?" Marinette asked incredulously.

He shook his head, an emotion his girlfriend couldn't quite place, etched across his face. "Nope."

"Why would he do that?"

"I don't know but Plagg and I talked about it... I need to find her. And I need your help. Will you..."

"Yes." She said immediately, no hesitation whatsoever. Plagg looked pointedly at Adrien like,  _I told you so._

Marinette noticed the exchange. "You weren't gonna tell me?"

"I didn't want to be a bother to you and-"

"Bother me? We're best friends! We're partners, Adrien! Soulmates." She got quieter and looked down at her feet then back up at him. "You could never be a bother to me."

They were both quiet for a moment then embraced. He leaned back with misty eyes. "You're right, Marinette. I'm so sorry."

"S'okay. Now," She said, exhaling slowly. "what's the plan?"

"Well, we were thinking," Plagg said glancing at his holder. "if we get Gabriel's phone records, we can find whoever sent him the photo, who has obviously seen her recently, and go from there."

Tikki squinted. "How are we going to get his phone records?" 

"Max Kanté."

"Aren't we worried he might tell someone?"

"Please," Adrien scoffed. "You pay someone enough money, they'll keep quiet about anything. Just ask my father."

Everyone cringed.

"That got dark."

"Agreed."

Marinette cleared her throat. "...So when are we doing this?"

"ASAP." Adrien said.

"You can talk to Max after lunch." Tikki suggested and checked the time on Marinette's phone. "Which is almost over."

Adrien wolfed down the rest of his food and grabbed his bag. Marinette did the same and they raced downstairs to make it back to class on time.  
  


 

 

"You want me to hack into  _Gabriel Agreste's_  phone records." Max deadpanned.

They hadn't been able to catch Max after lunch but stopped him before he headed home for the day.

"Shh, not so loud!" Adrien set and hand on his shoulder and faced him a different way. "Not  _Gabriel Agreste._ Just my father."

"Who just happens to be  _Gabriel Agreste_."

"Sure." Adrien sighed and pulled out his wallet. "Look, just do it and keep quiet. How much do you want?"

"Wait, you're willing to pay me for this?" He squinted.

"Why would I not?"

"Wow, obviously you know nothing about computers. Give me a twenty and I'll get my laptop."

Max bent down and pulled his computer from his bag. Adrien handed him the money. He pocketed the cash and started clicking around and typing. Adrien and Marinette guessed it would be a while and began to spar playfully like they did when they were bored on patrol.

"Done." He declared a few minutes later.

"Already?" Marinette cocked her head.

"Like I said," Max said. "you know nothing about computers."

Adrien sat down next to him and snapped a picture of the records with his phone.

"This didn't happen." He told him.

"What didn't happen?" Max grinned.

He closed his laptop and left the locker room, leaving the two alone.

"Let's go and look at these at your place." Adrien said, texting the Gorilla. "I don't feel like going home."

She nodded and took his hand and they made their way out of the school.

"You're shaking." She noticed.

"Just a little apprehensive."

The two headed up to Marinette's room sat close on the chaise, looking through the pictures.

"Here's his call from last night." Adrien pointed. They scrolled down on the picture of older calls.

"He has like, a thousand calls to and from Colmar." He observed.

"Colmar,  _France_?"

"Yeah. Which is weird. My dad has never been to nor does he know anyone in Colmar. I mean except for my maternal grandparents who passed away when I was little." He scrutinized.

"Could he be talking to a business associate?" Tikki asked.

"I don't think so." Adrien shook his head. "Anyone in the fashion industry wouldn't be caught dead in a small town. Especially my father."

"Eavesdrop on him again tonight and see if he calls it again." Plagg advised. "Maybe we'll get more information."

Adrien gave him a pained look. "And if not?"

"Well, Colmar is obviously important. Besides, it's the only lead we've got. If you don't find out anything tonight, let's take a little trip and ask about your mom ourselves."

Adrien checked his phone to see that it was time to go home and Nathalie and the Gorilla were waiting outside the bakery for him. Marinette walked him out to the car and he kissed her cheek goodbye. He clambered in the car and she watched as the car pulled away and rounded the corner.

"Your father left for Milan this afternoon." Nathalie told him simply. Adrien only nodded then pulled out his phone.

_Dad left for Milan. Two tickets for Colmar, France, please._

_**Sorry, chaton :(** _

_I'll be fine. It's not like this is the first time he's done this and it definitely won't be the last. Get ready for an adventure, My Lady._

**Ɛ >**

 

 


	3. colmar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Won't Let You Go- Snow Patrol 
> 
> Marinette's outfit. http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=223731148

Adrien and Marinette had decided to meet at the bus station at nine.

They both made a mental note to themselves to thank their best friends... again. They played the  _don't-ask-just-cover-for-me_  card more than anyone normal person should have to. Too bad they aren't normal people.

Tikki was a little perturbed that both Ladybug and Chat Noir were both leaving Paris and the soonest they could get back is something happened was still two hours. Two hours for things to get completely out of control.

Marinette assured her kwami that they would be alright. "It's a day at most. Besides, we're Ladybug and Chat Noir. We always find away. It'll be fine."

She wore her hair in a bun and a petal-pink sleeveless top with flower print, high-waisted jeans, white sneakers, and big pink sunglasses. On her back she sported a chic white Versace mini backpack, holding her wallet, a bag of cookies, her phone, a portable charger, and a small notepad and a pen.

Adrien hooked his arm through Marinette's as the bus rounded the corner down the street from where they stood.

Suddenly, his heart dropped. The bus seemed to be heading straight for him like a monster chasing him down. His throat felt like it was filled with cottonballs. He wanted to run but his knees locked and his bones turned to jelly.

"What's wrong?" Of course, she noticed.

"W-We're actually g-going through with this." He breathed shakily.

"Of course we are. This is our chance to find your mom!"

She moved in front of him and set her hands on his shoulders. They locked eyes and instantly he felt at ease. It wasn't just the color of her eyes that were so breathtaking, as it was what was inside them. Warmth, love, and kindness.

"Whatever we find in Colmar will change everything." He managed to say.

"It will." She agreed, smiling softly. "But that's nothing to be afraid of."

The bus pulled up and the others waiting at the station began to board.

Marinette squeezed his hand and her smile became a smirk. "Hey, I'll go alone."

Adrien squeezed back and followed her onto the bus, grinning. "No you won't. You depend on me."

"True, true." She considered, holding her chin in her fingers. "But we're partners. What can you expect?"

The bus lurched and rolled down the street.

"You ready?" Marinette asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be." He said.

"Let's go find your mom."  
  


Colmar was a fairly small city full of brightly-colored houses, bright flower-lined canals, and an overall fairytale-like atmosphere. It resembled all the colorful fantasy worlds one sees in movies. Very few people walked the streets, but those who did seemed to be having the time of their lives, smiling like there wasn't a care in the world.

Adrien and Marinette stood in awe, turning in dazed circles to take it all in. It was absolutely beautiful.

"It's...it's..."

"Miraculous." Adrien finished with a nod.

"I didn't know places like this actually existed."

"I've been here a couple times when I was younger but it never ceases to amaze me."

They were broken from their trance when a woman brushed past them.

Marinette took the chance. "Excuse me, miss."

She whipped around. "Hi, do you need any help?"

"Actually, yeah. We're looking for anyone who knows someone by the name Aurélie Agreste? Blonde hair, tall and skinny, green eyes. She lived here about twenty years ago."

The woman shook her head. "Sorry, I don't know who that is."

They went through that nearly twenty times before taking a break on one of the benches near the canal.

Adrien sighed and Marinette stroked his arm comfortingly. "Hey, how about we take a break and go get some late lunch. I'm starving."

"That sounds nice. How about the local bakery?"

She nodded and they stood and took their time making their way down the brick streets hand in hand, admiring the boats floating down through the water.

Marinette found herself daydreaming as they walked. She imagined her and Adrien walking this very street only they each had a ring donning their finger. Colmar would be such a nice place to settle down and start a family if they weren't superheroes with dreams of jobs in the high table of the fashion industry. Settling down with Adrien was something she thought about a lot. Even though they were only fifteen, they already knew they were going to get married and spend the rest of their lives together. It was a given. Master Fu even told them, they were soulmates.

They stepped inside the bakery and ordered a couple of scones.

Adrien took a bite and hummed. "Hmm, not quite as good as the Dupain-Cheng bakery. But it's  _alright_."

Marinette laughed and dug into her own scone. She covered her mouth and gagged.

"What  _is_  this?" She whispered miserably and dry-retched again.

He cackled. "Go show 'em what's up, Buginette."

She stood up, determined, and made her way over to the counter. Adrien stayed and watched from his seat, amused.

"You need help." She told the couple running the bakery blatantly. Adrien snorted.

"Excuse us?" The woman asked.

"You see, I'm the daughter of Tom and Sabine. As in the  _Dupain-Cheng bakery_  Tom and Sabine."

"You mean the best bakery in all of France?" Their jaws dropped. "Oh my god, it's an honor to have you here!"

Marinette looked over her shoulder and smiled coyly back at him before turning and setting a hand on the woman's shoulder. "I hate to break it to you but your scones are disgusting and I'm here to help."

The two began to chat and Adrien stood up and approached the man wiping down the counter. "Hi, do you know of anyone with the name Aurélie ...Labelle?"

The man tensed and shifted his gaze anywhere but at him.

 _Now we're getting somewhere._ He thought. He should've used his mothers' maiden name in the first place.

"Okay," He lowered his voice. "I don't know who you are—I mean, you're too young to be one of  _them_ , obviously— but whatever you're trying to do, you better  _knock it off_."

"What?"

"That woman is off limits. We don't talk about her. Zip it. Taboo. Ixnay on the  _ame-nay_." He said.

"Auré-  _that woman_  is my uncle's girlfriend. He recently passed away and he left a few things to her in his will. What's going on?" Adrien said smoothly. He figured with how the man acted, he probably shouldn't tell him that he's her son. He was an amazing liar when he needed to be.

He looked around as if someone were watching and sighed. "She was a local here in Colmar until about twenty years ago. She was nice and everyone loved her but no one knew a single thing about her. Something about her just always seemed off. Just a vibe, y'know? But it's a small town. Theories and conspiracies spread quickly."

Adrien did the math in his head. Twenty years ago was right about when his parents decided to move to Paris together. He was born four years later. 

"This guy named Adam was taking out the garbage a little later than usual and spotted her walking down the street, dressed in all black. He wouldn't have recognized if not for her signature necklace. Two guys showed up and they talked for a minute before she pulled a knife from her boot and killed them both right then and there. Adam was too scared to stay and see what happened next but the morning after, there was blood stains on that very sidewalk."

Adrien's face contorted in utter disgust.

"No one ever saw her again after that. A few years passed and, a group of guys showed up and parked their van right in front of the blood stain on the sidewalk. They interrogated everyone in town about her. Most of us played dumb but Adam told them everything..."

"What happened?" He urged.

"Adam was gone the next day. Left without a trace. He's been assumed dead."

Marinette walked over to Adrien who looked like he was gonna throw up. She took his arm and tapped it discreetly with her index finger. Code for  _I heard everything_. "What's wrong, chaton?"

The man set a hand on his shoulder. "Be careful. It may just be a story to you but we, me and my wife, were there. After that whole fiasco, everything about her seems to make sense."

Adrien swayed and collapsed onto his knees, vomiting into the trash can next to the door.

"Is he alright? Does he need any medication?"

Marinette knelt next to him and rubbed his back. "I think just a glass of water will be fine, thank you."

He disappeared into the kitchen. Adrien squinted and whispered dramatically. "It was the scone."

Marinette snorted.

The baker handed them a water bottle. They thanked the couple and left.

"Are you alright?" She asked him once they got outside. They took a seat on a bench down the road.

"I... I don't know. I have so many questions and I-" He took a deep breath. "rumors don't come from nothing, Marinette. They never do."

"Hey, that guy even said so, no one really knew her."

"The more I think about it... the more it makes sense. It all adds up."

"Adrien..." She hated seeing her partner like this. It made her heart ache. "Okay, Let's-  _Adrien_!"

But he had already taken off running down the street and transformed in an alley before vaulting away. She touched her earrings, considering transforming.

"No," Tikki advised from her bag. "the news of Chat Noir being in Colmar will already spread. I don't think we need Paris or Hawkmoth knowing Ladybug is absent as well."

"I guess I'm doing this on foot." She sighed and took off down the street after her partner.

People on the streets pointed and waved and took pictures but Adrien didn't care. He needed answers. Real ones. His father told him his biological maternal grandparents died but he had a feeling that was a lie too.

He rolled in midair and dove through the open balcony doors and into the home. And there they were sitting in the living room having tea. Older, but alive as could be.

His grandmother, Jacqueline, launched up from her seat. "Chat Noir?"

"What are you doing in  _Colmar_?" His grandfather, Louis, asked.

He detransformed and rushed forward and embraced them.

"Adrien?!" They exclaimed glancing at one another, even more confused than before.

"Grandma, grandpa. Please, I need your help."

"Adrien. Son, calm down. Take a seat and have some tea-"

"I need to know." He said firmly. "Are the rumors true? Is that why you disowned her?"

His grandparents looked at each other then back at him. Louis took his arm and gently guided him over to the couch as if  _he_  were the old man in the situation. "We know why you're here."

There was an audible grunt and the three looked over to see Marinette climbing up the trellis panels and onto the balcony. She panted, rolling off the railing and onto the floor with a thud.

Adrien scrambled to help her up then led her back to the couch. "Sorry I left you back there."

"We've been keeping tabs on you and your father ever since you were born." Jacqueline continued. "You're here about your mother."

"What happened?" He asked, swallowing heavily. "Who is she? Where is she?"

"Before we confirm anything, let me clarify that your mother is exactly the person she was to you. Caring, kind, and overall amazing. We didn't realize until this until later but the only reason she got mixed up in all of this is she needed the money to get my chemotherapy for Thyroid cancer. She didn't know how serious things would get. But know right now, every choice she made was for the better of someone else."

"Mixed up in all of  _what_?"

Jacqueline's eyes got glassy and she looked away. Her husband took over.

"Your mother... was an assassin."

Marinette clamped her hand over her mouth and looked over at her partner.

Adrien just stared at his grandparents. "No. Just stop. I hear enough lies from my father."

"It's not a lie-"

"If she's dead, just tell me!" He shouted.

"I am so sorry." Louis said. "I am so, so, sorry."

"No," He felt the prick behind his eyes and tears gathered and dribbled down his cheeks. "She- no she's not. She- I-"

Adrien began to sob. Like, horrible, heartbroken sobbing. He sobbed into her chest unceasingly, hands clutching at her shirt. Marinette held him in silence, rocking him slowly as his tears soaked her chest. The tears burst forth like water from a dam, spilling down his face. He could feel the muscles of his chin tremble like a small child and he looked toward the window as if the light could soothe him. He just broke down. The sobs punched through, ripping through his muscles, bones, and guts.

A part of him didn't want to believe it all, but the more logical side of him wouldn't let him not.

He took a deep breath. His eyes and cheeks were red and tearstained. His trembling stopped but his head lay on Marinette's shoulder, tears quietly streaming down his face, eyes staring at the emptiness in front of him.

"She wanted to quit, minou." Jacqueline said softly. "She really did, but she was in too deep. They made her come back."

" _They_?" Marinette whispered.

"We don't know." Pained, Louis looked up at her. "But she was working for someone."

"How do you know?"

Louis stared at his grandson for a moment then stood up and situated himself at the end of the coffee table. "Help me move this, will you Marinette?"

She nodded and carefully stood up, letting Adrien sink into the couch. "How did you know my name?"

"We got a Snapchat to keep with how our grandson is doing and you're on there every day. " He smiled at her and she blushed shyly. "I can see you two really are made for each other."

They moved the table to the other side of the room, moved the rug over, and pulled up a portion wood flooring that covered a compartment. The only thing inside was a manila folder with a laminated page inside.

Louis handed it to her. "She used to visit every now and then. After she disappeared, we looked around a bit for any clues and found this hidden here. A lot of the information is missing."

Marinette sat down back on the couch so Adrien could read along.

_Aurélie A   r_

_(1994) Involved in covert ops and side activities under the order of Pierre Wick. Anonymous source supplies an approximate 100 recorded   e    s._

_(1994) Side activities are not in the government's jurisdiction, therefore asset Aurélie A. is clean._

_(2001) Aurélie forged own burn notice and faked death to   u   ia        ia after marital engagement to Gabriel Agreste._

_(2015) Her façade lasted fourteen years. It is unknown who the assailant was or how she was found. Assailant held her      at       p  in ,  hr    en ng o      ._

_As of 2015_ ,  _Aurélie A   r    is hunted by two superpowers. The   u   ia        ia and French covert ops._

_As of 2015, Aurélie A  r    is MIA._

- _Report by multiple sources._  
  


_Pierre Wick_

_Former asset for covert ops, burned._

_As of 1993, Pierre Wick no longer exists._

_-Report by General Zhao_

"Woah, what?" Adrien leaned over. "I have a lot of questions so here's my first one. If Pierre Wick died in 1993, how did she work for him in 1994?"

"Look," She compared the reports. "Not dead, burned. They're written by two different groups. A French covert ops agent wrote Pierre's so that explains the lack of details."

Adrien cocked his head. "Burned?"

"Basically the intelligence-agency equivalent to 'you're dead to me' and they tell all the other intelligence-agency buddies not to trust you either and 'burn' any information that you gave them."

"So we're betting whoever wrote Pierre's report  _had_ to say that he doesn't exist?" Adrien said.

"Yep. And whoever wrote your mother's is going to or already has gotten in a lot of trouble. That is way too much information provided for a burned agent." Louis added.

"My mother was a  _spy,_ too."

"It only happens to assets, or agents, whatever you want to call them so... apparently." Marinette looked to the older couple expectantly but they just shrugged like  _she kept a lot of secrets from us._  "This had to be around the time she was pregnant with you. If she really was a spy, then going off of what Gabriel said about her wanting to protect you guys and by common sense for any pregnant woman, she had good reason to want to quit covert ops for good."

"Someone didn't seem to like that very much." Adrien said. "She was attacked."

"And that's when she went missing." Louis snapped his fingers. "The assailant had to be someone in the French covert ops or a part of that other superpower mentioned."

Jacqueline shook her head. "I don't think the French covert ops would demand a ransom for whatever they were trying to find her for. That's way too forward for a top-secret spy government."

Marinette tapped her chin in thought. "It said she was working for Pierre Wick then it said she faked her death to this superpower. I'm betting Wick is the head. If we find out what the  _UIAIA_  is, we can find your mom."

Adrien thought a moment."My mother moved to Paris right after she married my dad. So everything she was mixed up in must have happened while she was living here in Colmar."

"So everything we need to solve this and get her back is gonna be here."

Adrien straightened. "Wait, get her back? What do you mean  _get her back_?"

"There's still a chance. That's the whole reason we came here, remember?" Marinette told him.

"How are  _we_  going to get her back? She tried retiring once and that clearly didn't go well. She has the UIAIA and the CIA both after her." He said bitterly.

"We have to try." Jacqueline set a hand on his shoulder. "Your mother never wanted this to happen. We have to do everything we can to save her."

"Do you have any other information?" Marinette asked Jacqueline and Louis.

They shook their heads. "I'm afraid this is it."

Adrien grabbed his hair in frustration. "Where would we even  _start_?"

His partner wrapped her arms around him. "At the beginning, minou."


	4. the uiaia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter song is Who We Are by Imagine Dragons.  
> (happy birthday percy jackson!!)

Adrien and Marinette had spent the rest of the afternoon walking around Colmar for any more clues as to Aurélie's whereabouts. No such luck.

Sweaty, disheartened, and exhausted, the duo trudged back to the Labelle's place and were greeted with warm soup and cold ice cream for dessert. As they ate, Jacqueline and Louis showed them what they'd been working on while they were out.

They set out two copies of the reports they'd show the teens earlier that day. The new pages had pencil markings all over it.

"We've been trying to fill in the files. We didn't get all of it but check this out."

What had once only said  _Aurélie A   r_ ,which they thought was just Agreste, was actually...

"Astruc?" Marinette and Adrien said in unison.

"After we found about what she did and we disowned her and all that," Louis looked away shamefully. "she changed her name. We didn't really care until now. We're thinking she must have changed it to keep anyone from tracing the name back to us. Keeping us safe."

"Like we said, everything she did was always for the good of someone else." Jacqueline said solemnly.

_(1994) Involved in covert ops and side activities under the order of Pierre Wick. Anonymous source supplies an approximate 100 recorded  e    s._

"That last word is uh..." Louis glanced at Adrien and winced. " _Deaths_. 100 recorded deaths under the order of Pierre Wick."

Marinette cleared her throat. "What about this one?"

_(2015) Her façade lasted fourteen years. It is unknown who the assailant was or how she was found. Assailant held her        at        p   in ,   hr      en ng   o       ._

"Well, that last part before the big space is  _threatening_. And the word just before the comma is  _gunpoint_. We figured, it's talking about an assailant. Those two words would fit best, if anything."

Adrien leaned forward. "What about the UIAIA?"

Jacqueline scratched the back of her head. "I don't know. I honestly have no idea what in the world that could be."

"It's a superpower. We know that." Marinette said. "Aurélie convinced them she was dead and I guess it didn't work cause now their hunting her."

"It's gotta be some sort of secret spy society." Adrien offered. "She was a spy-assassin, right? Not to mention someone specifically made sure no one knew what they had to say about her. Secretive. Like a  _spy_."

Louis said, "Thanks to my daughter, we know those exist. You're onto something. We've just got to find out which one."

After eating and discussing the reports until their eyelids felt like bricks, they set up to sleep in Aurélie's old bedroom. The room was musky and mellow, yet gave an odd sense of nostalgia. The evening light filtered in through pink curtains, revealing dust particles floating throughout the room. Tucked in the corner next to the window was a twin trundle with a thin, worn quilt and two flat white pillows.

Jacqueline gave Marinette some of Aurélie's old pajamas and Adrien just took off his shirt and slept in his boxers. They were glad the older couple didn't make a big deal about them sleeping in the same room or anything. They saw that they're just lovers, they're partners and soulmates and they trust each other with their lives.

They pulled out the trundle and dusted it off. Marinette insisted sleeping on it and Adrien was too tired to argue. She opened up the window and let the soft breeze flow through and the sounds of the quiet, small-town night life relax them.

Once they were settled in bed, Adrien turned onto his stomach and looked over the edge of the bed down at his partner and smiled gently. She looked back up at him and gave him a sideways grin.

"I love you." He murmured lazily.

She reached up and raked her hand through his soft hair. "I love you too."

He closed his eyes and began to drift off, glad the last thing he saw before he went to sleep was his partner-in-stopping-crime.  
  
  


A deep voice from the street awoke him. "Aurélie! Where  _is_  she?!"

Adrien's eyes flew open. He bolted upright and leapt out of bed, waking Marinette in the process.

"Did you hear that?" He whispered frantically, rushing to the open window. He scanned the streets below them.

"Hear what?" She rubbed her eyes groggily and rose to her feet.

"Plagg, tra-"

"Adrien," Marinette said, taking his arm. "Please. Don't leave me again. Tell me what's going on."

"You're right. I'm sorry. Things have just been so hectic lately, I'm not thinking before I do something. Will you help me?"

"Of course." She said. "What did you hear?"

"Someone down there. They asked where she is. I mean, it's possible they're not talking about  _her_ , but I'd rather take the chance just in case."

Marinette grabbed their stuff (just in case) and transformed. The bag disappeared along with her clothes. She walked over to the closet, rummaged around, then pulled out a black hoodie and black workout leggings and slipped them on over her suit. After Adrien finished his transformation and they jumped out the window and into the night.

They vaulted to the next rooftop and heard the same voice as before. They laid down and peeked down into an alley where a big burly guy with a beard was cornering... the man from the bakery.

"Someone heard you talking to some kids about her. Don't lie to me." He spoke slowly. "Where. is. she."

"I told you." The baker pleaded shakily. "I only know the rumors. The kids were the ones looking for her. Family of hers, I think."

"What did they look like?"

"Um, the boy had blonde hair and green eyes. The girl looked to be Asian or something with blue eyes and her hair in a bun."

The big guy repeated the descriptions into a walkie talkie. He wasn't alone.

Marinette suddenly remembered what she smugly told the bakers earlier that day. _"You see, I'm the daughter of Tom and Sabine. As in the Dupain-Cheng bakery Tom and Sabine."_ She practically gave them her full name and address. She mentally smacked herself and prayed to the heavens that the man didn't remember that part.

"Oh, and the girl! She said she was-"

Chat Noir dropped from his perch and knocked the baker unconscious with his baton.

"Wha- Chat Noir?!" The assailant staggered backward in shock. He had an accent the heroes couldn't quite place.

Ladybug flipped off the edge and landed behind the man, Chat Noir tossing one of his trackers to her mid-air. She kicked the back of his knee and jabbed a few pressure points while discreetly hiding the tracker in his shirt. She gave him a kick in the gut for good measure and lifted the baker into her arms.

"Leave him, Chat Noir. Consider this a warning, buddy." She sneered dramatically, hoping he'd assume that they were actually gonna leave him. As if.

They fled down the street and behind a building. Chat Noir said, "You take him back. I'll follow the big dude." before taking off back the way they came.

Ladybug trudged back toward the confectionery from earlier and used the key in his pocket and unlocked the bakery doors then set him in a chair toward the front of the shop. She found a stack of post-it notes and stuck one on his forehead that read: _Say one word about the kids you met yesterday, you die._

It was a little harsh, but it should be effective. She couldn't risk it endangering her parents. Or their mission.

Her yoyo beeped with a message from Chat Noir.  _He's on the move._

She pulled up her map and followed after the paw icon blinking on the screen. She swung through the quaint little town and caught up with him a few minutes later just in time to see him clamber, groaning in pain, into a black GAZ Volga. They stalked after the car for several kilometers before Chat Noir stopped and did a little dance.

"What? What happened?" She whispered.

"I figured out how to listen in through the tracker."

She smiled and scratched under his chin jokingly. "Nice job, chaton!"

"And..." The baton produced two ear pieces. "One for you, one for me."

They put them in and continued after the car. There wasn't any speaking, just sounds.

The first was the unmistakable sound of a latch as of that on a briefcase of some sort. The clatter and clink of coins followed. The duo exchanged odd glances and Ladybug ran ahead and zoomed in with her yoyo. The only thing she could see with the tinted windows and dim streetlights was gold.

Gold... coins?

Ladybug struggled to see as a single coin was lifted up towards someone's mouth. The light glinted off the coin and onto their face. They bit on the coin and gave a sick, creepy smile. The car passed and she pressed a few buttons on her device that would save that last couple minutes of camera footage.

She heard someone take a breath through her com and she leapt down onto the street and crouched right behind the car, yoyo recording.

"Я не хотел, чтобы это делалось. Отвезите меня в Париж, водитель. Бросьте меня куда-нибудь рядом с особняком Агресте."

"Ужин для одного?"

"Нет. Мы позволим ей найти его мертвым. Позвольте ей узнать ее урок. Еще раз."

"Конечно, мистер Вик."

"Russian?" She cocked her head to the side in confusion. She glanced behind her to see a pair of headlights approaching and she joined Chat Noir back on the rooftops. They continued to follow car while Ladybug let her yoyo load and translate the audio.

It finished loading and she and Chat Noir realized three things at once.

_I did not want to have to do this, but she leaves me no choice. Take me to Paris, driver. Drop me off somewhere near the Agreste mansion._

_Dinner for one?_

_No. We'll let her find him dead. Let her learn her lesson. Again._

_Of course, Mr. Wick._

One, the UIAIA is the  _Russian Mafia_.

Two, Pierre Wick,  _head_ of the Russian Mafia, is in that car.

Three, the car is headed straight for Adrien's house to kill him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dont know russian feel free to correct me.


	5. not daisies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter song: https://youtu.be/-gqNO2r4bHY
> 
> this is the turning point of our story... get ready.

**MAY 16, 04:45.**

  
After an hour of running on foot, Adrien finally gave in and they changed back into their day-clothes and hopped on the next bus to Paris. He rested, his head on Marinette's lap, while she called his grandparents to explain. They were a little sad they didn't get to say goodbye, but understood. She promised they'd visit them again soon.

Adrien's fingers wouldn't stop tapping on the bus seats. Marinette sighed and pushed his torso up by his shoulders so he was sitting up and facing her. They looked at each other for a moment and he slumped back into his seat, totally discouraged.

"I know a lot has happened but we've got to talk about what we're gonna do when we get back to Paris."

He didn't say anything.

"Adrien, someone's after you. We can't pretend like nothing happened."

He closed his eyes. "I should've never gotten mixed up in all of this."

"If you hadn't, you wouldn't know that Mr. Wick is coming for you." She reminded him. "There's no going back. We've gotta face whatever's waiting for us in Paris."

Adrien stared out the window and the dark early morning sky. Only an hour before, the blackness was absolute, now the sun was slowly beginning to rise. They'd be home in less than an hour.

He'd be home, but then what? Would he go to his house and try to face Wick, or would he hide and wait it out? Marinette was right when she said that they needed a plan, but he couldn't bring himself to talk. He couldn't just stop, he had to keep marching on no matter how helpless he felt. He got himself into this mess, now he would have to deal with whatever happened.

The minutes ticked away and they finally arrived in Paris.

Marinette took his hand and squeezed it comfortingly. Something that meant, I'm here. They stepped off the bus and at the bus station they'd been at just yesterday. Before they found out his mother was an assassin. Before they found out someone was coming after Adrien because of her.

Paris seemed different this morning. Quieter, emptier. As if the whole city mirrored himself.

Adrien and Marinette walked hand-in-hand, slowly down the street to her house. They snuck past her parents, already up and moving around the bakery, and up to her room. Cause as far as they knew, she had spent the night with Alya.

"How about a quick patrol?" She asked, setting her bag down on the chaise.

"Yeah." He agreed, watching Plagg gobble up his last slice of Camembert. "That sounds nice right about now."

They transformed and clambered out onto her balcony. Ladybug led, purposefully taking their favorite scenic route. The duo ran around for half an hour before stopping at the Trocadéro with a perfect view of the Eiffel Tower and the rising sun.

They could talk to each other about anything, but right then, they were both gladly avoiding the elephant in the room. They were superheroes, they were experts at crossing bridges when they got there or 'just winging it'. They're Ladybug and Chat Noir. It would all be okay.

That's when she caught sight of it. A familiar black GAZ Volga driving along Pont d'Iéna, toward the Eiffel Tower. Toward Adrien's house. Ladybug used her yoyo and zoomed in to see a matching license plate from the one the night before.

She stood and stepped up to the edge of the platform. She looked over her shoulder at him, one arm at her side, one arm reaching back to him.

She smiled at him assuringly.

He looked up at her in a sudden realization. No matter what happened today, or the day after, or the day after that and for the rest of his life. She would be there. For him and with him. By his side. She's his best friend, partner, and soulmate. And they're Ladybug and Chat Noir and it would all be okay.

No matter what happened.

They arrived at the mansion just as the GAZ Volga pulled up.

And as Aurélie Agreste walked around the corner.

She was there.

Her shining, golden hair was loose, the way Adrien had always liked seeing it. Her eyes were exactly how he'd remembered them, a brighter green than his would ever be. She wore her favorite outfit. The one she would wear when they got to spend the whole day together, a simple blue, sleeveless A-line dress.

She was barefoot as she walked, slowly and care-free down the sidewalk. Smiling. That sweet smile that Adrien cherished.

Then she dropped.

A bang ran throughout the quiet streets and she dropped.

She turned as she fell. She turned toward him with a bittersweet smile.

They locked eyes and the world seemed to slow. He detransformed as he jumped down from the roof where he stood. He raced to her falling body, legs growing weaker and tears falling harder as he ran. Then he was on his knees, cradling her.

He had so much to say. He had so much to tell her.

"I love you." He choked out between sobs.

She reached up and raked her hand through his soft hair. "I love you too."

And then she was gone.

Aurélie Agreste was dead.

...

A man had stepped out of the car, who Marinette guessed was Pierre Wick, and shook his head distastefully at the scene. He took a little circular device from his pocket and tossed it next to the woman.

She wiped her tears and stood up from her place next to Adrien."What is that?"

"A marker, little girl." Wick rolled his eyes and turned on his heel to walk off.

Marinette rushed forward, grabbed his arm, and whipped him around, surprising the man with her strength.

"Why were you after her, Pierre?"

"You were one of those kids looking for her back in Colmar, aren't you? Well if you must know, that boy's 'uncle's girlfriend' hadn't fulfilled her blood oath." He pointed at the marker. "Consider yourselves lucky, little girl. If she hadn't had just died, you two would be the ones lying on this sidewalk."

She stumbled backward in disgust. "Wh-what? Why? How-"

"It's called a bargain. A ransom, incentive, motive. If she didn't report back to me by tonight, you and your little boyfriend would have to pay the price." He sneered then straightened his suit and walked back toward the car. "But, she's dead now. What a pity. Oh well."

She turned back and joined Adrien as paramedics and the police came around the corner.

 

  
The next few hours were a blur.

Gabriel Agreste arrived home from Milan just in time to scream at the police and clamber into the back of the paramedic trucks with his son. Marinette gave her partner one last hug and walked back home.

Through tears, she told her parents the news. She called up Alya, Nino, and Chloe and told them the news and that she'd keep them updated. She called Aurélie's parents, who cries were the second most heartbreaking thing she'd heard that day. They immediately got on the next bus to Paris.

Gabriel mourned by being productive and had already arranged the funeral for the next day. He had to get this over with as fast as possible or it would tear him apart.

It was scheduled to rain the day of her funeral. She would've hated that.

Marinette wore a simple black, sleeveless, knee-length dress with black flats. She grabbed the umbrella Adrien had given her so long ago and met her parents downstairs in the bakery. Chloe was nice when she wanted to be and had her limo driver pick up Nino and his family, Alya and hers, and the Dupain-Cheng's.

The funeral happened. It was small for the woman who was fashion-icon-Gabriel-Agreste's wife and supermodel Adrien Agreste's mother. Somehow, the public hadn't found out about what happened.

There was no reception.

Once the funeral finished Gabriel left. Adrien stayed. The crowd began to dissipate until Adrien, Marinette, Jacqueline, and Louis were the only ones left. They stood and stared at the grave in silence. Uncontrolled sobs had become quiet, constant tears.

Several minutes passed then Adrien's grandparents gave him a hug and called Marinette over to speak privately before they left. They were planning on staying in Paris, with Gabriel, for a little while. Just to be there for their grandson and son-in-law while they grieved.

"We didn't really get to talk back in Colmar," Jacqueline said. "We just wanted to thank you for everything. You two are just fifteen, you shouldn't have to see or deal with the things that you have. Assassins, murder, monsters. You shouldn't have to be secret-vigilante-superheroes. But you are and that's so amazing and admirable."

"We do it so others don't have to." Marinette said.

"We also wanted to thank you for being there with Adrien during all of this."

"I love him. I couldn't let him go through this all alone."

Jacqueline and Louis went back to settle into the Agreste Mansion and Adrien finally moved from his spot. He didn't say anything, but just walked past her with his hands in his pockets and made his way down the street. She walked with him for nearly a kilometer before they reached a flower shop. He bought a single tiger lily and walked back the way he came.

He got back to his mothers grave, kneeled, and gently get the flower on top of the masses of daisies.

"Tiger lilies were her favorite. Not daisies."


	6. aurélie's interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :)

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Do I look like I'm kidding?" The man asked from his chair, sipping his wine calmly.

"You know my family is there!" She argued. "You've already dragged me back into this hell hole by holding a gun against my son's head!"

"Oh, please." He scoffed. "How else was I supposed to get you back?"

"I wanted out! I  _still_  want out! That was kind of the point of  _faking my death_ , remember?"

"Aurélie, you know the rules of the game. Retirement isn't an option. You took a blood oath to get my help, now you're fulfilling your part of the deal. Be grateful, I mean, you got _fourteen years_ , is that not enough?"

She growled. "Out of all the heartless and terrible people in this industry, I thought I could count on you!"

"Well," He sneered. "you thought wrong."

Her face contorted and she just stared at the man.

"Now," Pierre straightened and cleared his throat. "I gave you your target. If I were you, I'd get going."

Aurélie's fists clenched at her sides and her eye twitched in anger. She turned on her heel and marched away.

Pierre called her back, a hint of condescending pride in his voice. "Oh, Aurélie!"

She didn't dare look at him. If she set eyes on his smug face one more time, she'd kill him. " _What_."

"Don't get cocky. Before Gabriel, you were just like the rest of us  _heartless and terrible_  people."

Aurélie slammed the door and ran as fast as she could.  
  


* * *

 

Fu sat at the table of his shop, calmly sipping his evening tea and chatting with Wayzz.

"Fu!" A voice hissed.

He whipped around to see none other than Aurélie Agreste ducking into the doorframe, sweat glistening on her face.

"Aurélie?" He quickly stood and guided her over to the table. "What are you doing here? Where have you been?"

She took a seat, panting to catch her breath, and looked up at him. "Adrien cannot be allowed to know that I'm back in Paris. He can't know that you saw me at all."

"Why? What is going on?" He demanded.

"Wick." She spat distastefully.

Master Fu took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "I thought you said you retired. You faked your death, forged your own burn notice, the whole enchilada!"

"I know, I know!" She exclaimed, throwing her hands up in frustration. "I underestimated the power of a blood oath."

"You took a  _blood oath_?!" Fu asked incredulously.

"I was lost." She looked away shamefully. "My parents had just disowned me. Wick was the only friend I had. I didn't know I would meet Gabriel and start a family."

He dragged his hand over his face in frustration. "What did he do? How did he get you to come back."

"He held a gun to my son's temple and threatened to kill him." She said darkly.

"Oh my god. I'm sorry... but you should've expected this, Aurélie."

"I know." She frowned miserably. "But I can't change what has happened. I just got to keep doing what he says until he decides I've done something worthy to fulfill my oath. Then I'm free."

"What about the CIA?"

"I've got to sign some secrecy waivers and stuff like that and I  _should_  be alright. But the covert ops is a little different than just the CIA."

"Let me guess, you'll jump off that bridge when you get there?"

"Yep." She couldn't help but give him a small smile.

"Now that I'm all caught up, why  _are_  you here?"

Aurélie sighed. "My next two targets are here in Paris and I was wondering if I could get my Miraculous back. I'll make sure no one sees me but I mainly need it to keep Adrien and Gabriel from finding out that I'm here. You know how persistent-"

"Aurélie... I have some bad news."

She blinked. "What is it?"

"You see, I don't have the Peacock Miraculous. Your husband does."

"What? How did he get it? Why does he even want it?"

"There's more." He winced.

Her shoulders suddenly felt heavy and her throat felt like it was filled with cotton balls.

"Gabriel was lost after you disappeared. He found the Butterfly Miraculous and... he's Hawkmoth."

* * *

 

"Wayzz remember, back on the day of Stoneheart, what you said? You said that you felt and evil, dark aura from the Butterfly Miraculous."

"Indeed."

"If Gabriel has only become Hawkmoth to get Aurélie back, why did you sense evil?"

They exchanged wide-eyed glances.

* * *

 

**MAY 15, 21:45.**

"I think your priority right now should be stopping Hawkmoth."

"What about the CIA and Russian Mafia?"

"We could fake your death... again."

She deadpanned. "Remember how that went last time?"

"We can use the abilities of the Fox Miraculous. It'll help make it bigger. Better. More... public." He suggested nervously.

"You don't mean..." She faltered.

"It's the only way, Aurélie. Unless you have a better idea."

"Nope." She made an 'X' with her arms. "Won't do it. I can't put them through that."

The Guardian set a hand on her shoulder. "You fake your death, then you, Ladybug, and Chat Noir will take on Hawkmoth. And when you win, you get to see Adrien."

"Then what?"

"I uh..."

"That's an IF, Fu. Not when. You can't guarantee we're going to win."

They locked eyes. "You have to."

Aurélie took a deep, shaky, breath, staring at her reflection in the window. She wanted to be angry at Fu, but she knew it was her own fault. If there's anyone to be angry at, it's herself.

"When?"

Master Fu opened his mouth to speak but Wayzz interrupted. "Master, Mr. Agreste is in Milan at the moment. Adrien is in Colmar with Marinette."

"Marinette." Aurélie said wistfully. "His girlfriend. I wish I could meet her- wait,  _Colmar_?"

Wayzz nodded.

"Why the  _hell_ is my son in Colmar?!"

"According to Plagg, he and Marinette are looking for you."

"Oh my god," She grabbed her hair in frustration. "I told you that Wick found out my last name right? He's been watching the tabloids since I'm  _Gabriel Agreste's_  wife. He found out my goddamn last name and now my son is in Colmar, the first place Wick will go to look for me. He makes one wrong move, Fu, he's dead.

"He's smart, Aurélie. He'll be alright." He tried to calm her down. "Besides, they'll be back by tomorrow morning. And when gets to the mansion, that's when-"

Her shoulders slumped. "I fake my death. Yeah, I know."

Fu sympathized. He had had to do some pretty messed up things when he was China's great hero, Jade Turtle, back in the day. He walked over and retrieved the Fox Miraculous from its place in the box.

He curled his hand around the necklace and he set the other on the woman's shoulder in understanding. It's not like he  _wanted_ her to fake her death again. It's not like he  _wanted_  to push Adrien and Gabriel into a deep depression than they already were.

But to win this war, they had to sacrifice and prioritize.

Aurélie put on her brave face and slipped on the necklace. She didn't want to greet the Fox kwami, who'd been dormant for many years, with a sour face. Trixx didn't deserve that.

Trixx appeared in front of her, wearing a sideways grin. "Kid! Oh, wow, looks like you're not a kid anymore. How long has it been?"

"Nice to see you, Trixx." She chuckled.

"What up, old men." The kwami nuzzled up to Master Fu's cheeks and did a funny little handshake with Wayzz. She floated over by the Miraculous box and cocked a brow.

"The whole gang is nearly active? Are we saving the world again?"

"Unfortunately." Fu nodded.

"Who's my holder this time around-" Trixx squinted at her necklace resting upon Aurélie's collarbone. "Why are you Vixen? Aren't you Paon?"

She opened her mouth but Master Fu stepped forward and cupped Trixx in his hands.

"A lot has happened, dear friend. Come take a seat and charge up and we'll explain."

They spent nearly an hour explaining everything that had led up to that day, but being who Trixx is, she summed it all up in a few sentences.

"So you tried to stop being an assassin but Pierre said he'd kill your son if you didn't come back then Gabriel flipped out and became Hawkmoth and stole the Peacock Miraculous and became a supervillian fighting Ladybug and Chat Noir, who happens to be your son and his girlfriend, on a daily basis to get their Miraculouses to get you back and now you have to fake your death so the CIA and Russian Mafia will quit hunting and you can finally reunite with your family and live the rest of your life."

"Pretty much."

"Yo." Trixx whistled.

"And that's where you come in, Trixx." Master Fu said. "We need your powers to help her fake her death tomorrow morning when Adrien-"

"Master!" Wayzz shouted suddenly.

"What happened?"

"According to Tikki," He eyed the blonde in the room. "they just saw Wick and they found out he's on his way to Paris right now. He's coming for Adrien."

"But Adrien's in Colmar..."

"They're on their way back. Plagg says they don't have an official plan but he wants to intercept Wick."

"No!" She shrieked. "Tell him no! Tell him to go back!"

Wayzz glanced between her and his master nervously. The room was quiet.

She couldn't do that. She knew. She was going to have to trust Master Fu and the kwamis with her son's life, which was now in jeopardy.

"He's a superhero." Fu reminded her aloud.

"He's a kid!" Aurélie argued.

"He's our only chance. He's Paris' only chance."

* * *

 

Something was brewing. Something far stronger than Hawkmoth or Ladybug and Chat Noir. Something the world had never seen before.

It was coming. Fast.

 


End file.
